Recueil de défis assez barges !
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Eh bien, comme le titre l'indique, ceci est un recueil de défis d'écriture dont toutes les conditions sont ici, suffit de cliquer ! Ça s'adresse aux auteurs, mais les lecteurs peuvent, bien sûr, voir de quoi il s'agit ! Il s'agit d'un gros délire, mais je pense que ça vaut quand même le coup d'œil.
1. Visites sur des îles !

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis Devil. Ceci n'est pas une histoire et s'adresse aux auteurs. Bien sûr, les lecteurs peuvent voir de quoi il s'agit, rien n'empêche de se marrer un bon coup !

Ce défi d'écriture n'a rien d'insurmontable, pourtant, personne n'y a répondu. J'avoue être déçue, je pensais que c'était intéressant... D'ailleurs, des auteurs y ont répondu, avant de se désister. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me faites pas de fausses joies ! Je préfère qu'on me dise : « C'est sympa, mais je n'écrirai pas dessus. », plutôt qu'on me dise oui et qu'on abandonne ensuite !

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de transformer ce défi en recueil de défis, ainsi, à chaque chapitre, ce sera un défi différent. N'oubliez pas, non plus, que les anciens défis sont, et resteront, toujours valables !

En ce qui concerne le premier défi, je n'ai absolument rien changé des modalités. À vrai-dire, je n'ai pas touché au texte en lui-même, c'est pourquoi la date affichée est restée telle quelle.

Voici les conditions à suivre :

– Il doit s'agir d'OS, d'une série d'OS, pour être plus précise. Mais vous pouvez choisir de n'en faire qu'un seul, ou seulement quelques-uns. Ça peut s'étaler dans le temps, c'est pas grave.

– Un OS étant une histoire finie, que ce soit classifié dans « Complete » même s'il reste d'autres OS à venir.

– Ça doit se passer juste après l'arc de l'archipel des Sabaody, soit juste après l'affrontement contre Bartholomew Kuma.

– L'idée m'est venue quand je prenais une douche fraîche par cette foutue journée de canicule du 1er juillet 2015, aux alentours de 21h30 (si si, la précision est importante !) Je me suis dit : « Et si c'était Zoro qui avait atterri sur l'île des travelos à la place de Sanji ? »

– Partant de ce postulat, le défi est le suivant : chaque île où ont atterri les chapeaux de paille doit être visitée par tous les autres membres de l'équipage, mais seulement un à la fois.

– Exemple : pour l'île des travelos, un OS sur Zoro, puis sur Luffy, puis Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, Sanji. Puis Amazon Lily. Puis l'île de Mihawk. Et ainsi de suite.

– ATTENTION : on ne se concentre que sur UN SEUL membre de l'équipage à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, ils doivent se retrouver dans la même situation de départ : affaiblis par l'affrontement à Sabaody et inquiets pour le reste de l'équipage.

– Ensuite, autre point important : respecter les personnalités au maximum du possible (parfois c'est dur, alors ça passera pour certaines situations), cependant, n'oubliez pas, par exemple, la vraie personnalité de Boa Hancock qu'on voit bien au début : elle voue une haine viscérale envers les hommes. Je pense que Sanji, dans cette version, finira en pierre puis brisé en miettes (c'est, à mon sens, le plus probable, mais l'évolution de l'histoire et des aventures est suffisamment intéressante pour qu'on s'y attarde, même si on se doute de la fin, non ?)

– Donc, pas de Boa Hancock idiote, vu que dans ces OS, elle ne sera pas amoureuse de Luffy, puisqu'elle ne l'aura pas rencontré.

– Enfin, pas d'OS sur Luffy sur Amazon Lily, Zoro sur l'île de Mihawk, Sanji sur l'île des travelos, etc. On a déjà vu ces versions, ici, on demande du neuf ! Du jamais vu !

Sur ce... Étant maniaque de l'orthographe, je peux corriger si vous demandez.

Bises !

Devil.


	2. Couples et duos !

Voici mon deuxième défi sur l'univers de One Piece.

Il s'agit, en vérité, d'une liste de couples ou de duos (en histoires d'amitié ou de famille) que j'aimerais voir, à l'occasion, souvent parce que je les trouve trop rares, ou bien seulement en univers alternatif, ou carrément absents !

Je rajouterais donc deux-trois clauses à cette sorte de défi :

– Que ça se passe dans le monde de One Piece, et pas dans un univers alternatif.

– Que ça soit un minimum cohérent, et ça, même si vous décidez de faire un PWP. Vous pouvez le faire. Pour rappel : un PWP est un « Plot Without Plot », soit une histoire comme ça, qui arrive de nulle part, sans contexte particulier.

– Ça peut être un OS, un Two-Shot, un Three-Shot ou une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que les personnalités des personnages soient respectées au maximum. Bien sûr, comme dans toute fan-fiction qui se respecte, on modifie des événements, on provoque des éléments qui n'arrivent pas dans le canon, on est donc forcé d'imaginer les réactions des personnages. Seulement, on peut quand même les faire réagir en adéquation avec leurs personnalités respectives, ce n'est pas impossible.

– Aucune obligation pour faire un lemon. C'est bien s'il y en a un, mais sinon, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les sentiments et la relation entre les personnages, qui n'est pas forcément amoureuse, ça peut être une relation d'amis, de parent-enfant, de grand-parent-petit-enfant, ou bien de sex-friends, ou encore autre chose.

– Je pose également un veto. Pas de Sanji-Zoro. On en a des dizaines, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Ni d'Ace-Marco, merci bien.

– Enfin, je vais partir en freestyle, mais... Voilà, la plupart des couples que je proposerai seront généralement avec Luffy (je l'adore, donc...) Je vais donc poser des conditions en ce qui concerne Luffy.

En ce qui concerne Luffy, voici une petite liste de choses à respecter :

– À moins qu'il ne soit forcé, n'oublions pas qu'il est élastique. Donc, s'il y a lemon, et s'il est en-dessous dans une relation sexuelle avec un homme, il n'a pas mal. Jamais. Il est élastique. Vous comprenez ? ÉLASTIQUE. Il s'étire naturellement. Ok ?

– Ensuite, j'ai remarqué ça dans deux épisodes de l'arc d'Alabasta, mais Luffy semble moins innocent qu'il y paraît. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a de l'expérience —je ne pense pas— mais qu'au moins, il connaît la théorie des relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles.

– Dans l'épisode où Luffy et ses amis se font courser par Smoker dans le casino de Crocodile, il y en a un —je crois que c'est Zoro, mais à vérifier— qui demande à Luffy si Smoker n'aurait pas un faible pour lui. Ce à quoi Luffy regarde Smoker, avant de répondre, plutôt sérieusement au vu de la situation : « C'est pas mon genre ! » Je me demande donc : quel est le genre de Luffy ? Parce qu'il sous-entend qu'il en aurait un et que, peut-être, il est gay. Ou bi. Parce qu'il se pose la question sur Smoker, comme s'il l'envisageait, alors... Le doute est permis.

– Ensuite, juste avant que le roi Cobra remercie l'équipage au chapeau de paille pour avoir sauvé son pays, alors qu'ils sont tous dans les bains, Sanji demande où sont les filles. Le roi indique où ils peuvent les voir, et tous, sans exception, s'appuient au mur pour voir Vivi et Nami. Cette dernière enlève sa serviette pour leurs beaux yeux, et tous s'effondrent au sol, à cause d'un soudain saignement de nez. Même Luffy, qui est tout à fait à gauche, soit à notre droite. J'en conclus que le corps d'une femme ne le laisse pas indifférent.

– Après, on peut rajouter la réaction de Smoker qui rougit violemment quand Luffy lui dit qu'il ne le déteste pas... Je trouve ça mignon.

Ainsi, voici la liste des couples ou duos que je veux voir (avec, parfois, une précision) :

– Luffy-Smoker. Bah oui. Bizarrement, ce couple est plutôt rare, en Français. Sinon, il est en univers alternatif, et moi, l'alternatif, j'en veux pas...

– Luffy-Law. Il y en a déjà, mais j'en veux plus. S'il-vous-plaît. Et, si possible, que des journalistes les prennent en photo en train de s'embrasser, et qu'on voit les réactions dans le reste du monde, ce serait drôle.

– Luffy-Doflamingo. Oui, j'ose. J'assume. Appelez ça un fantasme, si vous voulez. Couple carrément absent en canon. Je veux le voir.

– Luffy-Kidd (j'insiste sur les deux « d » de son prénom). Encore une fois, couple un peu rare.

– Luffy-Robin, mais plus en relation d'amitié, ou même Robin ayant un rôle presque maternel auprès de Luffy.

– Luffy-Rebecca. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

– Luffy-Shiraoshi, mais pas en amoureux, la demoiselle étant un peu trop grande pour le jeune homme.

– Kyros-Scarlett. Non, il n'y a pas uniquement des couples ou des duos avec Luffy. Et ce couple-là est carrément absent !

– Kyros-Rebecca. Relation père-fille.

– Luffy-Cavendish. Là, comme vous voulez ! Tant que c'est vraisemblable.

– Luffy-Bartolomeo. Je vois ça comme une relation fan-idole, mais ça peut être plus poussé.

– Leo-Manshelly. Oui, oui, les deux nains Tontatta. Ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !

– Brook-Laboon. J'aimerais voir leurs retrouvailles, entre autres. Avec le reste de l'équipage présent, bien sûr, et ne surtout pas oublier le tone-dial de Brook, avec _Le bon rhum de Binks_.

– Sabo-Koala. Comme vous voulez, romantique ou seulement amitié, là... C'est libre !

– Koala-Fisher Tiger. Je n'ai jamais vu de fic sur ce duo.

– Koala-Jimbei. Ils pourraient se revoir une fois adultes, non ?

– Sabo-Dragon. Relation davantage de maître-élève, à mon sens, mais surprenez-moi.

– Luffy-Dragon. Leur rencontre ?

– Chopper-chacun des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Chopper n'est pas assez vu à mon goût, et même s'il existe des fics sur lui, elles sont trop peu nombreuses.

– Vous pouvez faire un Law-Kidd, mais c'est un couple déjà très présent. Pourriez-vous rajouter Luffy ? Comme une relation à trois ?

– Ace-Law. Bizarre ? Et pourquoi pas ?

– Ace-Thatch. J'l'ai jamais vu non plus, ce couple. Ni même en duo, en fait.

– Luffy-Teach. Là, davantage une relation forcée, ce serait plutôt difficile, comme histoire.

– Luffy-Akainu. Je crois que je vais mettre Luffy avec tout le monde, ce sera plus simple... Ah, non, en fait, il y en a avec qui je n'ai pas envie de le voir !

– Neptune-Otohime. Couple rare, une fois de plus, alors qu'ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux !

Je rajouterai certainement des duos plus tard. Là, c'est déjà un bon début !


End file.
